


Heads vs. Tails

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Jack sees an opportunity. Chris learns the benefits of being a third wheel. Leon eats some pretzels.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser/Chris Redfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Heads vs. Tails

"Think we should flip a coin?"

"Huh?" Krauser grunted, turning to look to his right. Chris Redfield was nursing a beer, eyes fixed on the bar. 

"To see who takes him home." He clarified. Krauser snorted.

"We could." He took a sip of his own drink. "Or we could go for a different approach." 

"And what sort of approach is that?"

"One where we both get something out of the deal. A threesome."

"You think he'll agree to that?" Chris shook his head. "I don't know."

"Of course he will. He's a regular harlot. I've seen the guys he goes home with." Krauser watched their muse slide the bartender some money, grabbing the fresh made pretzels from the counter. 

"Want me to ask?" Chris nudged him as their distance closed.

"I wouldn't trust you to spit on my boots." Krauser snapped at him. "What makes you think I'd trust you with this?" He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Got 'em." Leon sat down opposite them, taking a bite of pretzel. "Mm. What?" He asked, mouth full. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We want to make you an offer." Krauser said.

"Is it a $20 bet on who can drink more vodka?" Leon licked one of his fingers, unaware of how Chris' eyes followed the motion.

"No. We want to have a threesome."

"Jesus." Chris rubbed his forehead. "I feel like there was a much more subtle way to ask." He looked over, seeing Leon wide eyed, gaze flitting between them.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Krauser ignored the protests coming from his right. "We go back to Chris' hotel room, and if all goes to plan, you won't be able to do the walking part of the walk of shame."

"Sounds like fun to me." Leon shoved the rest of the pretzel into his mouth, following it with the rest of his beer. "Let's go."

"What?" Chris blinked in surprise. He got up, shaking his head. "I really thought it'd take more than that."

"Are you calling me easy?" Leon complained, grabbing his arm. He pulled Chris towards the exit. "Very rude, Christopher."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"It's what I meant." Krauser said from beside them.

"Asshole." Leon elbowed him.

"You're not denying it." 

"Whatever. So, did you guys come to a decision on who's going where? Cause if up here," he ran a hand over Krauser's stomach, trailing downwards. "Matches down here," He squeezed the bulge in his fatigues, savoring the grunt he got in response. "There's no way I'll be able to take both of you at once." 

"We'll figure it out later." Krauser smacked his hand away. "Not in public, you little minx." 

The walk to Chris' hotel room was short, and filled with Leon chattering about how good the pretzel was, how long it's been since he's gotten a good fuck, and other inane topics that left both Chris and Krauser nodding along dumbly. He was still talking as Chris fumbled for his room key. Hearing a thud, he turned to see Krauser pinning Leon to the wall, tongue halfway down his throat. 

"Gross." He grumbled at them, pushing the door open. "Get inside." He'd hardly flipped on the light before hands were tugging at his shirt, dragging it up and over his stomach.

"Strip. Both of you." Leon said. "I want to see you." 

"You're gettin' a little bossy, comrade." Krauser warned. "Careful that you don't get in over your pretty little head."

"What?" He came closer, brushing their chests together. "Too scared to let me take the reigns for one night?"

"Scared? No." Krauser grabbed Leon's chin, forcing his head up. "But I think I'll like you better if you're moaning and begging for it."

Chris finished undressing, tossing his socks aside. He sat down on the bed, arms crossed. He caught Leon's eye, and before he could blink, he had a lapful of blond DSO agent. 

"Woah." He managed to get out between kisses. Long fingers scratched and pulled at his skin, pinching his chest hair and teasing sensitive spots on his shoulders. 

"Get him out of his clothes." Krauser said, working on his own belt and harness. Chris didn't have to be told twice. He rolled them over, pinning Leon to the mattress. 

"How much do you like this shirt?" He asked.

"Uh-"

"I'll buy you another one." Chris tugged on it, sending buttons flying. Leon gasped, cutting himself off and moaning when hot air fanned over him, followed by Chris' tongue tracing the dip of his collar. 

"Jesus." He cussed. "That was hot. I've never had someone tear my clothes off of me bef- Oh!" He shut his mouth when a hand tugged open his fly, his jeans working over his hips. 

"You talk too much." Krauser grabbed his hair, pulling his head back over the edge of the bed. He stroked himself a few times, watching Leon lick his lips, nearly cross-eyed as he stared openly at the cock in front of him. "Open." 

"We have lube?" Chris asked, tossing clothing off the side of the bed. He looked up in time to see Leon's throat bulge obscenely, stuffed full.

"Here." Krauser handed him a bottle. "Don't ask."

"Don't wanna know." He said, opening it. It oozed onto his fingers, and he took a moment to warm it up before graciously teasing the underside of Leon's cock. It jumped against his hand, begging for attention, and he heard a whiny moan escape around Krauser, who looked up. 

"Don't bother." He growled. "If this slut's gonna get off, it's gonna be on one of our dicks." 

"Mm." Leon made a sound that wasn't entirely a protest, heading bobbing weakly up and down. He spread his legs wider, trying to entice Chris into touching him more. It worked. Slick fingers brushed around his hole before pressing in, immediately curling upwards to rub against his prostate. His legs jerked and shivered, toes curling in delight. Chris watched the way Leon hungrily sucked him in, tightening down on the fingers inside him. Krauser caught his eye, smirking. 

"He won't need much." He said, earning a smack on the thigh and a garbled insult. Leon moaned loudly when Chris pressed a third finger into him. He was flushed and sweaty, though most of the redness was due to his alcohol consumption and the rough treatment of his throat.

"Here." Chris pulled Leon up until there was space to slide a pillow beneath his hips. Long legs bent back towards Krauser, who helped hold them in place. Between them, they had Leon bent nearly in half. Chris pushed his hips forward slow and steady, guiding himself between pale thighs. By the time he bottomed out, he was panting, fingers leaving bruises where he squeezed and gripped soft skin. Krauser let out a low growl, pulling away suddenly.

"Chris… If you don't-" Leon gasped out, back arching when his wish was granted. He grabbed onto the sheets beside his head, rocked back and forth with the strength of Chris' thrusts. He'd barely caught his breath before Krauser came back for more, guiding his cock into the waiting mouth. 

"Such a slut for it, comrade." The words were accompanied by a hand nudging the head of his dick, flushed and weeping. Leon bucked towards the touch, moaning when it disappeared completely. "Don't disappoint him." Krauser said to Chris. "Make our pretty boy cum, or he won't crawl back for more."

"Workin' on it." Chris muttered, angling his hips upwards. He felt Leon's whole body tense up, and knew he'd struck gold. Shallow pulses of his hips paid special attention to that spot, and he saw a shudder run through the body beneath him. Emboldened, he snapped his hips forward, looking up when he heard a choked off retch. 

"Sorry." Chris apologized, but Leon grabbed one of his hands, squeezing hard. He tugged on it, and Chris took that as a sign to keep going. He realized that Leon was using the momentum of his thrusts to help guide Krauser's cock down his throat. Something about how filthy the act was made his blood run hot. He squeezed Leon's hand once, letting him know he was going to speed up. 

"That's it, use your tongue." Krauser praised. He rocked forward, all three bodies smashing together awkwardly. It only took a few more minutes of struggling before they found a rhythm that satisfied their needs. Leon was making strung-out, half garbled noises and pushing back against Chris' cock. A few slow strokes against his prostate had him cumming, body freezing up as he whimpered and moaned. Chris fucked him through it, chasing his own pleasure. A growl ripped itself out of his chest as he shoved deep into Leon's body, cock pulsing out cum.

"You're gonna be in the doghouse." Krauser told him. He pulled away, jacking himself off until he came across blond hair and spit-soaked cheeks. 

"Ugh." Leon went limp, his legs starting to shake where they rested on Chris' shoulders. They hit the bed with a thump and a groan. "Did you cum inside me, you asshole?" He slurred.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that was a rule." Chris helped maneuver him to the center of the bed. 

"Yeah, yeah, fine. But you're holding me upright in the shower tomorrow morning."

"Gladly." He sprawled out beside Leon, folding his arms behind his head. Krauser joined them after flipping off the light, stiff as ever. Chris heard a mumble, and then a derisive snort. A hand tugged him sideways, and he found himself spooning Leon, who was curled up against Krauser's side. 

"Careful, he turns into a whiny brat when he wakes up." 

"Shut up. Asshole." Leon's words lacked any bite, his voice rough and tired. "If you don't bring me breakfast in bed, I'll show you just how much of a brat I can be."

"Breakfast in bed?" Chris chuckled.

"I let you guys use me like a ragdoll," Leon protested. "I deserve to be pampered a little." 

"Whatever you say, comrade."

"French toast. Extra bacon. Eggs-"

"Scrambled, I know." Krauser cut him off. "Go to sleep."

"Fuck you." Leon mumbled. His breathing deepened after a minute, and Chris took the opportunity to touch, running his fingers over delicate ribs and down sticky abs. 

"Get some rest." Krauser told him. "He's always a handful in the mornings." 

"I'm more concerned about where we're going to find him breakfast."

"Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to buy Denny's."

"Okay." Chris sat up on one elbow, readying himself. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

"Damn." Krauser cussed.

"Remember, french toast-"

"I will kick your ass to the curb, Redfield. Have fun washing the cum out of his hair."

"Better than licking the cum off his boots, since he's got you so well trained."

"I should snap your neck." Krauser chuckled.

"But you won't."

"Not today. Goodnight, Redfield."

"Goodnight, Krauser."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair
> 
> curiouscat.me/locusdesperatus


End file.
